


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, caught in a snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Trish and Randy get stranded in a snowstorm.  Again.





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is a Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260644) by [idra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra). 



> Day 8 of thirteen. I'm getting closer to getting caught up! yay!
> 
> It is technically a sequel to Life is a Road. Which was written six years ago. :-/
> 
> Prompt for today is caught in a snowstorm.

“I’m glad you’re going home with me for Christmas, Trish,” Randy says, reaching over to stroke her dark hair.

“What I don’t get is why we’re driving in the middle of a blizzard. Again.” Trish smiles a little and takes his hand, putting it back on the steering wheel. “Watch the road and both hands on the steering wheel.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Randy smiles a little, then frowns when something jumps in front of the vehicle. He pumps the breaks, but still hits it, sending the car into a tailspin. “Fuck, hold on, Trish!” 

Trish braces herself against the dashboard and the door, whole body tense as the car spins and spins, sliding sideways and tilting until the vehicle rolls.

Trish blinks back to awareness a few minutes later, according to her watch and she looks around, blinking. “Randy?” 

“Yeah, Cupcake. I’m fine. You?” 

“Little sore. And upside down.” Trish raises her hand to her head and brushes her hair off her face. “Anything broken?” she asks as she draws her hand back, noting the blood coating her hand. “I think I have a cut on my head somewhere.” 

“I think I may have lied when I said I’m fine. I’m pretty sure my leg may be broken.” 

“Damnit Randy.” Trish wiggles her toes and fingers, then nods when she realizes she’s doing okay. “Anything else hurting?” She unbuckles herself and eases down to the roof of the vehicle. “Can you unbuckle yourself?” 

“I think so.” Suddenly Randy crashes against the roof. “Ow.”

Trish bites back a laugh and kicks out the front window, amazed it’s still in one piece. She slides out and looks around, wrinkling her nose at the deep snow surrounding them. “Well, once again, we’re stranded in a snowstorm.”

“We have the worst luck.” Randy crawls from the car, grabbing at his leg. “Okay, doesn’t feel actually broken,” he says, looking down at it.

“Fantastic.” Trish grabs their overnight bag and the first aid kit. “Do you have cell service?” 

“No, of course not,” Randy says, laying back in the snow. “You?” 

“No.” Trish puts away her phone and looks around, spotting a path though the woods. “Through the woods or try to find the road?” 

“Woods. We might be able to pick up something we can use as a splint.” 

“Okay. Do you think you can walk at all?” 

“I can try.” Randy gets to his feet, leaning on Trish as he straightens his leg. He hisses at the pain. “Yeah, not broken. I think I just sprained my knee.” He hobbles along as they head down the path. Trish gives a little laugh when they see an abandoned cabin up ahead. “Wow. This seems kind of familiar.” 

“Just a little,” Trish says. She tries the door not surprised to find it unlocked. “Haven’t we been here before?” 

“Yes. Yes we have.” Randy smiles at her and they head into the cabin. Trish finds a blanket and an old cot that still holds up under their weight. He looks over at Trish and smiles. “Well, at least this time, we get along.” 

Trish laughs and smacks his chest before she kneels in front of him and wraps his ankle. “Yeah. Well, if it hadn’t happened six years ago, we wouldn’t be where we are now.” 

“True. Seriously though. Are you okay?” Randy cups her face with one hand. 

“I’m fine.” She covers his hand and smiles. “I told you, I’m okay. I got a bump on the head, but it’s already stopped bleeding. You’re the injured one.”

“A sprained ankle. Nothing life threatening.” Randy slides his hand through her hair, gently stroking her head. When she flinches a little, he gestures her to turn and pulls the hair away. “You have a piece of glass in your head. I’m guessing from the passenger window?” 

Trish nods. “Probably. You want to pull it out?” 

Randy grips the piece of glass, tugging it out as gently as he can. “Sorry, baby girl,” he says when she winces. 

“Not your fault,” Trish says. She puts some gauze to her head and sits next to him, leaning against his shoulder. “The good news is, Evan and Drew are expecting us tomorrow. So they will come find us.” 

“True. Provided the snow stops.” Randy laughs when Trish hits him on the shoulder. “Sorry. Positive thoughts.”

Trish rolls her eyes and pushes him to lay down. She glances at her watch and smiles a little. “Merry Christmas, Randy.” 

“Merry Christmas,” he says, pulling her to lay on his chest. They fall asleep, holding on to each other. 

The next morning, they make their way out of the cabin and head back to the crash site, glad the weather had cleared up some. It’s still cold, but the sun is shining and there’s no more snow coming down. When they reach the car, they’re happy to see Evan and Drew with a tow truck. Evan slides down the side of the hill the car had fallen down and hugs Randy, then Trish. Drew is down next and he hugs the couple. “Come on. Let’s get you two into our car. The tow truck will take the SUV to the shop. We transferred your bags.”

“How’d you know we were okay?” 

Drew smiles. “You left a path in the snow. We were on our way to following you when you appeared.” 

Trish nods. “Randy might need a doctor.” 

“Same with Trish. She had some glass in her head.” 

Trish glares at him, but Evan laughs. “We’re taking both of you to the emergency room. Then we’ll head home.” 

“Fine,” Trish says, climbing up the hill ahead of the boys. She climbs into the backseat, waiting until Randy joins her before she curls up next to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Love you, Randy.” 

“Love you, baby girl.”


End file.
